Mad Max: My World, My Home, The Wasteland - Prolouge
by willumbaer56
Summary: First story I've ever really attempted to write a story and first time I've ever uploaded to this website, or any website. So it probably wont be really that good. But i really like Mad Max and want to write a story about the life of Max and the wasteland with the people who live in it, and what he had to go through to where he is now. This is only a start.
My name is Max.

My life has faded, burnt and decayed. My rotting body and shattered mind is all that's left of me, I have been swept away

Nothing else remains, nothing more than a name… and distant memories from my past who remind me of who I once was, and what could have been. That bright future I always dreamed of and hoped would come. How foolish I was to think of such a thing. That something like that could have even been possible. But in order to understand the type of man I am, you must understand the life that I came from. A life long ago, when there was still a world that still existed… and also still existed an emotion people used to call hope.

The Earth was once a place that boomed with beauty and abundance where everyone lived freely and harmony… or so I was told. I was born long after that could even had been a forgotten thought . The world that I knew was overgrown by one incurable disease. The one fatal flaw that not even the earth could not protect itself from. Human Greed. As time went by the planet's fate only became more and more sealed, and eventually became sick and impure. Our greed threw everything out of balance and the world fell. Doomed to become a cruel and miserable place of unending despair and chaos.

I was born at the turn of a new millennium. Only a short time after people began to notice after all this time that things were beginning to change. That there was something wrong. And when I was a child the world started to break. Society began to degenerate into a sea of panic in which I could never escape nor understand. Men of greed began to use fear as a tactic to scare the masses into submission. Fear was our new god, and the men in charge were crowned as our new unseen kings. They did anything they could to get what they wanted, and crushed anyone who dared to stand in their way. They prayed on the weak, the poor and the insignificant. But they could never take away our hope and joy.

I can remember people telling me that I was different. No one could take it away from me. A bright mind but an even brighter soul, a young fresh spirit with an eager joy for life. A shining star of hope that would change the world and help those in need. Because the sick state of the adult world cannot affect a child, no matter how hard they try. So I made it my mission and swore to myself that I was the one to protect the ones that had lost all hope.

I was lonely. Longing for a true friend that would be with me through my darkest hours and the most hopeless of days, but never came. It was just me. Me and the world, and as I grew older, my insecurities grew larger. It wasn't long until my inner demons began to show. It wasn't long until I became trapped by my own personal fears and became a nervous wreck of a man.

I became beaten, battered, drugged and crushed by the system of a crumbling society in order to rid myself of my pain, but the days only grew darker, and my demons only grew stronger. But I never crumbled, I never gave in, I never lost hope. That's how I knew I was still alive

But that was many years ago. And that boy has been long gone. Nothing but a memory. It was a different time. And now I am a different man. A ruined, broken man. Along with everyone else. The world now is nothing but an empty void of sand, oil and dust, and a blinding, unforgiving sun.

Nothing could have prepared me for what lied ahead, nothing. This was a time when there still was a world to live.

The world is no longer sick anymore… It is long dead.

For no one could have imagined what the future would bring. For everyone has demons. Everyone has weaknesses. Everyone has breaking points.

The world was always broken, but now mine

Mine had become a nightmare…


End file.
